1. Field
Embodiments relate to systems and methods for utilizing performance indicators and predictive analysis for setting manufacturing equipment parameters.
2. Related Art
Large quantities of data are typically collected in many types of manufacturing environments. For example, data is collected (e.g., in an enterprise resource planning (ERP)) system regarding product quality and costs. However, due to the nature of this data (e.g., quantity) systems have not been able to efficiently leverage this data in order to optimally set manufacturing equipment parameters in real-time manufacturing environments.